A Father's Love
by Delta VT
Summary: Dark fic. Mokuba is molested during gym class and somehow Jounouchi is involved. Rated for mature themes, violence, and abuse.
1. 01

**A Father's Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO, if I did this wouldn't be called 'fanfiction' now would it?

**Warnings: **Mature themes, violence, pedofilia, profanity, child abuse, (possible) yaoi, drug use, and alcohol abuse.

**Main Characters: **Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba Mokuba, Kaiba Seto

**A/N: **I expect, and almost want, flames for this fic. I have a corrupt mind and a morbid sense of humor and I enjoy using them, so if you're into sick and twisted stories, have fun! If not... well, I couldn't care less, it's you're fault for reading it!

* * *

It always stars out like any other day...  
You never expect anything to happen out of the normal routine...  
But the newspapers need stories...  
The stories that happen to other people...  
Never to you...

* * *

"Mokuba c'mon! You're gunna be picked last if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh."

It was gym period and all of the kids were running toward the baseball field. The little black-headed Kaiba had stopped to tie his errant shoelaces that just kept coming undone. Now that the knot was stuck he glared at the inanimate accessory to his footwear when a shadow passed over him.

"You need some help?"

It was a kind voice, at first he had thought it was one of the security guards around the school and looked up with a smile. That smile wavered with he saw a tall, stocky blond man in jeans and an old leather jacket. He was smiling warmly, settling that nervous pit that had started in his stomach.

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem at all."

Smiling again he knelt down and proceeded to undo the knot with yellow tinged fingernails and dirty worked hands. 'He smells like smoke... and his hands are all rough... I wonder if he's one of the construction workers building the extension on the school.' Having acquired a large donation from Kaiba Corporation the small school was able to build new classrooms so they could make the near overflowing classes smaller. There were always construction workers around. If they weren't working they were smoking, eating, and chatting with each other.

Finished, the man lifted his head up, still crouching and smiled. "There, all done."

"Thank you... wha-" Mokuba had started to back away slightly when the man reached up to touch his cheek. Eyes wide and that pit in his stomach suddenly turning into a ravine, he swallowed unable to move, frozen in place. "Wh-what are you–"

"Shhh..."

The man comforted softly, stroking his chin, rough fingers brushing over his pink lips. There was nothing violently threatening about this man, he had such a loving look in his eyes... although maybe too loving.

"So beautiful..." He murmured softly.

Mokuba whimpered as his hand slipped warmly behind his neck. Trying to get up and get away from this man, he found he couldn't when that hand behind his neck held him firmly in place. "L-let me go..."

"Shh...it's okay." The man's other hand brushed up his forehead and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. Tears pricked Mokuba's eyes threatening to fall. He didn't know what to do; this man was scaring him and wasn't letting him leave. Those tears fell when a hand settled on his chest and slid down to his hip. "You're so beautiful... don't cry."

Mokuba was relieved when the man moved his hand from the back of his neck to wipe the tears but when he tried to get away again the hand at his hip held firm. Panicked he started to struggle, yelling out. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

The man kept hold of Mokuba, trying to calm him down and keep him there at the same time. Unable to figure out what to do he only held tighter. All the commotion had caught the eye of the gym teacher who, seeing what was going on flagged down one of the security guards and both ran up to them.

"Let him go!"

The guard had his nightstick out and slipped it under the man's armpit and across his chest forcing him away from Mokuba. He didn't struggle, his eyes never leaving the young Kaiba's form. The coach had taken hold of Mokuba. He struggled at first but eventually just collapsed into his chest and cried. He didn't want to look at that man, never again did he want to see those eyes and kept his face buried.

After that Mokuba could remember hearing voices but unable to understand what was said, every so often he felt the chest under him rumble slightly as the coach responded to a question. Faintly he could hear the sound of handcuffs but all that was shut out of his mind when he felt someone touch his shoulder and try to gently pull him from the coach.

"No! Let me go!"

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you."

Those words only seemed to have any effect because it was a feminine voice that said them. Blinking fresh tears he sniffled and looked up. He didn't recognize her from the school but she had the gentle understanding expression of the other counselors there.

"What's your name?"

"M-Mokuba."

She smiled warmly.

"Okay Mokuba, I'd like it if you would come with me. We'll need you to answer some questions and talk to some people, is that okay?"

"I want my brother." He said pitifully, tears threatening to fall over his already stained cheeks.

"We can call him, he can meet us at the station."

"Station?"

She gave him a nod, that warm smile never leaving her face. "Yes, we need to go down to the police station so we can make sure this man gets what he deserves."

Another sniffle and Mokuba nodded, slowly going over to the woman and following her to one of the police cruisers he hadn't heard pull up. Looking around before getting in he noticed the man in the back of another car. Turning away quickly he could see his classmates huddled behind the baseball field's fence. His friends waved hesitantly and he raised his hand slightly in response before getting in the car.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, I assure you that this is a proposition you can't refuse!" A well-dressed businessman pleaded with the elder Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corporation. 

"And how can you assure me of that? What is so special about this offer that I should accept it over all the others I have rejected."

The brunet deadpanned, setting his elbows on the desk and resting his chin casually on interlacing fingers. Just as the man was about to speak there was a faint ringing from Seto's pocket. Without any regard to the man, who had begun to anxiously explain the benefits he spun around in his chair and answered, "What is it Mokuba, I'm in a meeting." He answered, though it wasn't in a rough manner. He had this cell phone specifically for his brother, so when a woman's voice responded he stood abruptly, glaring out the window at nothing specific.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Who is this?" Ever the polite conversationalist, Seto gripped the phone tightly and set his voice so stern that it caused the man in his office to flinch.

"Mr. Kaiba this is Joanne Desoto (1) from the police depart–"

"The Police! What happened? Where is Mokuba!" He demanded, starting to pace back and fourth behind his desk.

"He's alright, your brother is fine, he's here at the station with us and wants you to come down..."

Seto heard the sound of a palm covering the receiver and muffled voices. When the hand was removed it wasn't the woman's voice as he expected.

"Seto?"

His heart went out to that scared voice; he could hear his little brother sniffle on the other end of the line, the woman's voice distantly offering him a tissue. "Mokuba, are you alright?"

"Can you come, brother, please?"

Those sniffles again, he stopped short of his pacing and while holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder he was already grabbing his keys, coat, and whatever he needed.

"I'm on my way, don't worry Mokuba I'll be there. Can you give the phone back to Ms. Desoto so I can get the address?"

"O-okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He quickly got the directions from the woman and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Speeding past the confused man in his office. Brought to a stop just short of the hall, keys in his mouth and coat half on he turned to glare at the man who had the end of his coat in one hand and a contract in the other.

"Please, Mr. Kaiba, this is really important! At least read it over!"

"I could care less about your proposition, there's a restroom down the hall, please make use of it and shove those documents up your ass." (2)

Stunned by the sharp words Seto was able to free himself and rush down the hall. Telling his secretary quickly where he was going, he thanked her distantly when she sent her regards to Mokuba and hoped he was all right.

* * *

"See ya!" 

Jounouchi gave a wave as he walked backward through the hall toward the front of the police station. He gave greetings to several of the paper pushers he'd gotten to know from his time spent here. Walking past the booking desk he couldn't help but overhear one cop's conversation with the secretary.

"Hey, Vince, what do you have for us today?"

"Ah, some sick freak, feeling up on a little kid over at that school on..."

Jou didn't to listen in on the rest, he turned his head to see the cop's partner off to the side with another man cuffed in front of him waiting for the proper paperwork to be filled out so they could head back out.

"Hey, Jou, thought you would have left by now, do you really like it here that much?"

A hand briefly rested on his shoulder but fell when Jou made his way toward Vince's partner and the man he was watching over. His speed quickly increased, near running.

"You fuck'n bastard!"

The man turned, eyes lighting up for a second and he was about to call out when his voice caught in his throat.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Jou completely ignored the cop, Vince, as he twisted his hand painfully around the man's crotch. He cried out pitifully, pleading for him to let go.

"You can't stop acting with your dick for two seconds can you!"

Keeping hold of the man's crotch he raised his other hand to punch him in the face but was restrained by Vince and pulled back. Struggling until his face was flushed red Jou finally gave in and remained panting in the cop's hold watching the man writhing on the floor.

A few other cops around the station had come over to make sure the situation was handled, several of them knew Jounouchi and hung around even when Vince said he go it. Vince was a new transfer to the station and didn't know the blonde's temper as well as they did.

"Get off me." Jou pulled out of Vince's grip and stepped a few paces away toward the desk. Glaring at the man, now being helped up by two officers he addressed the booking secretary. "I want to press charges."

"Press charges! For what? He should press charges against you for assault!" Vince spat angrily, and the woman merely shot him a look and faced Jou.

"What for?" She didn't really expect anything, she hadn't even a chance to take down the man's name yet and was completely taken aback by the response he gave her.

"Sexual and physical abuse."

"The hell–"

Vince started again but was cut off with another look from the secretary before returning close attention to Jou, who had finally looked up at her. "And what grounds do you have to make these claims?"

There was a moment of silence, as all waited for an answer, Jou's fueled honey gold eyes staring directly into the secretary's as he answered.

"He's my father."

* * *

**A/N: **And there you go! Chapter one! Woot! ... yeah

**(1): **Kudos to anyone who recognizes the name.

**(2): **Kaiba's just a _little _tweaked.

**-Side Notes-**  
Toshiro Jounouchi - age 45  
Katsuya Jounouchi - age 19  
Seto Kaiba - age 19  
Mokuba Kaiba - age 13

Toshiro is the name I picked for Jou's dad... random, means 'talented; intelligent'... -Shrug.-

**-Other Characters-**  
Joanne Desoto - Counselor at the police station  
Vince - Cop that booked Jou's dad

** -Special Thanks-**  
Brie shinigami709 for beta reading and encouraging me to go with the idea I had, and write this.

**-Next Chapter-**  
You'll see why Jou was at the station, Seto comes in, and insults are thrown.


	2. 02

**A Father's Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO, if I did this wouldn't be called 'fanfiction' now would it?

**Warnings: **Mature themes, violence, pedofilia, profanity, child abuse, (possible) yaoi, drug use, and alcohol abuse.

**Main Characters: **Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba Mokuba, Kaiba Seto

**A/N: **... basements are in the bottoms of houses.

* * *

**Recap:** Mokuba's been molested at school, Seto was called and is on his way down, and Jou is at the station already for some reason and we find out that the man who molested Mokuba was Jou's father.

* * *

"He's my father." 

The room went silent at those words. Jounouchi's steady glare on the woman didn't waver as she stared at him, wide eyed. After a moment Jou grew annoyed by the looks he both saw and felt, and scratched his head fervently before turning to leave.

"You got my information, when that bastard's trial comes up, call me."

Was all he said before storming passed the doors into the waiting area of the station. The blond passed a few more of the staff that knew him but he didn't bother to return a greeting. Heading for the doors to get as far away from this place as he could, he suddenly stopped when a familiar crop of long red hair came into view. Jounouchi couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Jo! Hey."

Hearing the obvious nickname, and knowing that voice, Joanne Desoto turned around and greeted him with a wide smile.

"Jounouchi, it's good to see you. I take it your meeting went well?"

Scratching at the back of his head Jou replied somewhat sheepishly. "Ah, yeah... the meeting did... but afterwards it got a little hectic." He could barely contain the groan when Joanne placed a hand on her hip and looked at him sternly.

"What did you do now?"

Blushing, Jounouchi ducked his head and scuffed his shoe on the tile floor. Joanne had sort of taken a motherly role with Jounouchi after the trouble he had gotten into during his last year of high school.

"I ah... saw my father... and."

Her eyes immediately softened at the nervous words, being a counselor she was one of the few people who knew a bit more about the blond-haired 'delinquent' than most at the station that knew him did. Giving the situation a more thought her eyes suddenly widened and she stared at Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi..."

"What?" He finally looked up, a brow quirking at her expression. "What is it?" He asked again, hearing her sigh he was starting to think maybe hearing what she had to say wasn't a good idea.

"Do you know why your father is here?" Joanne asked, almost dreading the response. At the sudden look of anger on the young man's face she knew her assumptions were correct.

"From what I heard... he was feeling up on some kid over at that school where the construction is going on, why?"

"Well..." She started, holding her clipboard to her chest. "... We have the boy here with us... he's waiting for his brother to come pick him up." Jou blinked owlishly (1) at that for a second before finding his voice. "Okay... so why are you telling me this?"

Shifting nervously, Joanne looked toward the door to her office then back at Jou. "I was wondering... if maybe you could talk to him... since..." Trailing off she turned hopeful eyes to the blond.

"Aw c'mon Jo... you know I hate talking about..." She stopped him mid sentence with a raised hand and cut in. "I know, I know... but at least try, for me?"

Jounouchi groaned at that look. Scratching at his head he sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright, fine. What's the kid's name?" He asked, and she didn't even need to look at her papers to tell him.

"Mokuba."

* * *

'_Please hurry, brother.'_

Mokuba pleaded silently to himself as he sat in the counselor's office. He was too nervous to even fidget, like most boys' his age did. The woman, Joanne as she asked to be called, had left... saying she had to get some paperwork. She'd offered to get him something to eat or drink but he politely declined, blue (2) eyes set on the floor. Hearing voices the younger Kaiba lifted his head to look toward the door. One was the counselors, the other... he couldn't quite place but he recognized the accent from somewhere.

"Hey there Mokuba, you doing okay?"

Joanne entered first; nodding silently she smiled and gestured for someone to enter. The person he heard her talking to. "I brought someone to keep you company."

"Brought? More like shanghaied." The, obvious male, accented voice commented playfully as said company came through the door. Mokuba was speechless when he saw the face that went along with the voice.

"J-Jounouchi?"

He finally managed to get his mouth working after a moment of awkward silence. The blond smiled warmly, a smile that only an older brother can possess. It was that smile that caused Mokuba to snap out of his daze, and get him moving. Launching himself off the chair he all but tackled Jounouchi in a desperate hug, longing for familiarity.

"Well, hello to you too." Jounouchi laughed, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance. He placed one hand ever so gently on Mokuba's back while his other hand rested on the boy's head.

Joanne just shook her head with a smile and turned to leave once more. "I'll leave you two alone."

Leaving without another word she went off to finally retrieve those papers she originally went to get. Mokuba remained in Jounouchi's hold for several minutes, clinging to his jacket while the blond said nothing and just waited for him to make the first move.

Finally, albeit slowly, Mokuba broke away and pulled back slightly. The hand atop his head lifted and the one from his back moved to simply rest on his shoulder. "Hungry?" That brotherly voice asked, and Mokuba nodded silently.

"C'mon, I know where they keep the donuts."

Same old Jounouchi, always thinking about food. Mokuba couldn't help but wonder why the blond was here. _'Surely they didn't call him in just for me... I'll ask him after we get some food.' _Mokuba decided as he felt an empty sensation in his stomach, which was still too nervous to 'growl', but still needed food.

"Here we are!"

Jou announced, drawing Mokuba out of his thoughts. They had gone behind several desks to a small table lined with coffee and pastries. Jounouchi seemed perfectly at home here, pouring himself a cup of the caffeinated beverage with a donut already half eaten sticking out of his mouth. He mumbled something the younger Kaiba didn't understand.

"Huh?"

Plucking the donut from his mouth and swallowing the blond smiled. "I said, help yourself. They pay for this stuff out of our taxes after all." He said with a wink and stuffed the rest of the donut into his mouth, washing it down with a large gulp of coffee. Taking a muffin Mokuba nibbled on it a bit before he finally decided this would be the time to ask.

"Jou?"

"Hmm?"

On his third donut Jounouchi turned to Mokuba with a questioning look. Seeing the boy wanted to talk he swallowed what was left in his mouth and followed that up with another gulp of coffee. "What is it?"

"Why are you here? I mean... they didn't have you come in just for me, right?"

"Ah." Jou lifted his chin slightly, seeing what the boy was wondering. "Nope, they didn't call me here. I was actually on my way out when I spotted Jo... decided to say hi... and here I am." He explained, gesturing toward the food table. Mokuba gave him a look.

"Okay... but that doesn't answer the first part of my question."

"Oh, right." Jou nodded, leaning against the table as he continued. "Just a routine visit to my friendly parole officer."

"Parole officer? Why do you have a parole officer?" Mokuba asked, from what he knew about Jounouchi he never guessed the blond would have gotten in trouble with the police.

"Because he's a delinquent." Another voice suddenly cut in, causing Mokuba to turn, while Jou went back to raiding the pastries. There as an officer standing several feet away, a manilla folder tucked under one arm. He had an amused expression on his face as he watched said 'delinquent.'

Turning around with another swallow of some finger food in his mouth Jounouchi grinned. "And ya love me for it!" He announced brightly, causing the cop to roll his eyes skyward.

"Not likely, pissant." The cop shot back with a grin, Jounouchi just kept going, he sauntered over to the cop and slung his arm around the officer's shoulders. "Aww, I love you too, ass monkey."

"Wrong again kid, it's pig." Shrugging his arm off the cop then proceeded to swat Jounouchi over the head with the manilla folder he had with him.

"Assault! Help! Arrest that officer... officer!" Jou cried wolf, finally getting a small giggle out of Mokuba. Shaking his head the officer could only grin at the blonde's antics and then offered the folder out for him to take.

"For me! Oh, you shouldn't have, I didn't get anything for you!" Jou splayed a hand across his chest with a feigned surprised expression.

"Alright, enough... I DO have work to do you know, and you forgot those."

"Right, right... wouldn't want the paper pushers up my ass for this crap... you know people don't read this stuff, it's a waste of trees." Jou said as he waved the folder around.

"Do you think I care?" J. Reed (3) said with an amused look. Mokuba had taken a second away from listening in to the conversation to read the nametag pinned on the officer's shirt.

"Nope." Jou returned smartly.

"Good, now that we have that cleared up, I'll see you in two weeks." With that said, the officer made his leave, tossing a hand back over his shoulder at Jou's parting words. "Yeah yeah, see ya Jim."

"Parole officer?" Mokuba asked, seeming to piece the bits of the puzzle together. "Yup. He's my punishment for fucking up." An accusing "I heard that!" from a few desks down only caused Jou to laugh and Mokuba to smile.

* * *

"Where is he?" 

Joanne blinked, looking up from the papers on her desk to see a very livid blue-eyed CEO standing in her office. "Where is who?" She asked politely, earning a scowl from the young man.

"Mokuba!"

"Oh! So you're his brother." She clapped her hands together with a smile and stood. "Joanne Desoto." Introducing herself the counselor offered her hand for a shake, only to drop it a moment later when Seto didn't even acknowledge it.

"Mokuba is fine, a friend of mine is keeping him company. I thought it would be easier if I discussed what happened with you privately." Joanne explained slowly, but knowing it wouldn't help. _'This one's got a temper just like Jounouchi.'_

"We can do that later, right now I want to see him." The elder Kaiba wasn't backing down; Joanne raised her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. They're probably raiding the food table, lets go find them."

Gathering her files Joanne set them aside and then led Kaiba through the halls of private offices to the main filing room, then past several desks to where the food tables were generally kept. Seeing a familiar crop of blond hair Joanne smiled.

"There you are! Stealing food again?" Joanne accused with a hand on her hip. While Jounouchi raised his hands over his head as if he were to surrender to a cop, Mokuba turned around.

"Seto!" He shouted and ran to his brother, clinging to him. The brunet hugged him tightly; relieved to see his brother was unharmed. A voice suddenly cut into the moment, a disturbingly familiar voice.

"Ah, so the prodigal burro (4) shows his face!"

The elder looked up to glare at the blond. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, Mutt. What did you do, steal a dictionary?"

Indeed Seto was not surprised to see Jounouchi here, he was surprised that the blond didn't take to the obvious barb with anger as he expected. "Nah, that's only a misdemeanor, takes more than that to give them the honor of being graced with my company every two weeks."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Joanne decided to add her own commentary. "I didn't know you two know each other."

"Unfortunately." Kaiba sneered, and Jou just grinned. "Don't let the glacier act fool you, Jo. We were the best of friends in high school."

Upon the death glare given to the blond Mokuba tugged on Seto's jacket to get his attention. "Can we leave now?" The younger Kaiba asked pleadingly. "Sure." Seto pat his brother's head and turned to look at the counselor. "Do we have to do this now, or can I come back tomorrow?"

"You can come back tomorrow, the paperwork will still be here." Joanne assured with a smile.

"I see that I am no longer needed, so I shall be on my way. Good day to you." Jounouchi exaggerated the motion of putting his arm across his chest and gave a bow as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mokuba called out, stepping from his brother, he watched as the blond stopped and turned around. "What?" Jounouchi asked with a blink.

"Well... umm... you're not... busy are you?" The boy asked hesitantly, Jounouchi raised a brow and let his head tilt thoughtfully. "No, not today anyway."

"Big brother?" Mokuba turned back to Seto and looked up with pleading eyes. "Can Jou join us for dinner?"

"Really?" "What!" The two older boys said at the exact same time, causing Joanne, who was still standing nearby, to stifle a laugh. "Please Seto?" There was an awkward silence, one Kaiba staring down the other until finally the elder broke his gaze to send a glare toward Jounouchi who gave a meek smile and a short wave.

Seto gave a derisive snort, never taking his eyes off the blond as he answered through clenched teeth. "Fine, but only for dinner." There was a slight pause. "Do you have a car or do you need a ride?" He added, much to his displeasure, but Jounouchi remedied that uncomfortable situation with a nod.

"Yeah, I'll just follow you to your place." Stepping forward to ruffle Mokuba's hair he plucked his keys from his pocket and spun them on his finger. "See you in a bit, squirt."

With that he turned to leave, giving a laugh as Mokuba started after him but stopped only a few feet from his brother declaring that he was 'not a squirt!'

"Come on Mokuba, let's go." Seto called after speaking with Joanne for a moment and made to leave.

"Coming!"

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2... Word perfect gave me a lot of trouble with this one. Half the time the stupid program didn't want to open so I ended up switching back and fourth between it and Word Pad. On another note, I had a lot of fun writing the parole officer scene, hehe.

**(1): **I like that word

**(2): **I'm guessing they're blue... if not... then they're blue for the purposes of this story.

**(3): **Hehe, a cookie if you get this one, it's easier than Joanne from Ch.1.

**(4): **Burro... as in donkey... he's calling him an ass.

**-Side Notes-**  
The chapters will probably be structured like this for a while... just slow transitions until we get to the good stuff.

**-Other Characters-**  
Jim Reed - Jou's parole officer.

**-Special Thanks-**  
Brie, Shinigami709, for her tips on my writing dialog between characters and beta reading.

**-Reviews-**  
Ryan-Ookami: Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. I've read your stories before and love them, hehe. Tweaked Seto is fun!

Thanks to amyrose300, kitty, storyfreak, darklady919, Mistress Blaed, and Mini-Murdurdoll for your reviews, hope you liked this chaptere!

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**  
The trio head on over to Kaiba's place and Seto learns a few surprising things about Jounouchi. 


End file.
